People in many different occupations often work outdoors. Working outdoors can be hazardous at various times during the year. For example, in the summertime or in warm weather climates, the daytime temperatures are often relatively high such as temperatures ranging from 80 to 110 degrees. It is widely known that working in these relatively high temperatures as well as in direct sunlight for extended periods of time can be hazardous for such workers. For example, working in these temperatures can cause people to experience fatigue, heat stroke, and other heat related aliments. It is widely known that regular and prolonged exposure to direct sunlight can cause numerous ailments ranging from sunburn to skin cancer.
Outdoor workers thus often try to work in shaded areas when possible. Areas shaded from direct sunlight are or typically feel between 5 and 20 degrees cooler than un-shaded areas in direct sunlight. Shade also blocks these workers from having to work in direct sunlight and helps to avoid sunburn and other aliments.
Outdoor workers often try to work under shading devices such as overhangs, tents, and umbrellas so that they can work in shaded areas. For instance, lifeguards often sit under umbrellas or overhangs. While some outdoor workers are able work in shaded areas, many outdoor workers are unable to work in shaded areas on a regular basis.
These problems are multiplied for outdoor workers that need to work on roofs. For instance, air conditioning units are often situated on roofs of buildings. Air conditioning unit installers, mechanics, and other service technicians often have to work on roofs of buildings to install and service such equipment. On sunny days in the summertime or in warm weather climates, the temperatures on roofs are often 10 to 20 degrees higher than the temperatures on the ground. These workers often need to spend many hours on roofs installing or servicing such air conditioning units. In addition to these higher temperatures on roofs, roofs typically have less or little to no shaded areas, and thus people working on roofs are often fully exposed to such greater heat and direct sunlight for extended periods of time.
Additional problems with working on roofs are that: (a) roofs often have few, if any, places to secure shading devices; (b) workers on roofs typically try to minimize the amount of equipment and supplies that they need to haul up or bring up to the roofs on ladders or otherwise; and (c) winds on roofs tend to be greater than on the ground. Due to these additional problems, workers tend to not work in shaded areas on roofs.
As mentioned above, one well known way to provide shade for people is by using an umbrella. Various different types of umbrellas are well known.
One well known type of umbrella is a rain umbrella. While rain umbrellas are typically lightweight, they typically: (a) are not very strong (especially to hold up to relatively strong winds or the wear and tear of being in a harsh work environment); (b) do not provide a substantial amount of shade; and (c) are not easily securable to objects. Accordingly, outdoor workers (such as people who work on roofs) do not typically employ rain umbrellas to provide shade in their work environments.
Another well known type of umbrella is a beach umbrella. Beach umbrellas typically include a pole which is configured to be inserted in the sand. These types of umbrellas are not well suited for roofs and various other outdoor work environments. While beach umbrellas are typically stronger than rain umbrellas, outdoor workers (such as people who work on roofs) also do not typically employ beach umbrellas to provide shade in their work environments.
Another well known type of umbrella is a patio umbrella. Patio umbrellas typically have a relatively thick supporting pole and a wide top. Patio umbrellas typically need to be supported by a relatively heavy stand having a relatively wide base and a relatively long pole holder to prevent them from falling over. For example, one typical stand for a patio umbrella weighs approximately 15 to 20 pounds (6.80 to 9.07 kilograms), has a substantially square base with a width that is approximately 18.00 to 20.00 inches (45.70 to 50.80 centimeters), and a pole holder that extends approximately 12.00 to 16.00 inches (30.50 to 40.60 centimeters) upwardly from the base. Such umbrella stands need to have such a wide base, long pole holder, and be of such a relatively heavy weight to safely hold such heavier patio umbrellas. Outdoor workers (such as people who work on roofs) typically do not use such umbrellas and stands to provide shade in their work environments for a variety of reasons.
One reason is that the combination of such umbrellas and stands are heavy and bulky, and workers do not want to carry these umbrellas and umbrella stands to their respective job sites (such as to roofs). Another reason is that many outdoor workers such as air conditioning repair technicians often work on multiple different units at multiple different locations each day. Each time the technician goes to a job site or location, they need to unload from their truck all of the tools and necessary equipment to service or fix the unit, and then repack their tools and equipment in their trucks after they are finished. Outdoor workers typically do not want to add the time and effort to their typical day by moving and setting up such heavy and bulky umbrella stands and umbrellas as well as their tools and equipment, especially when they work at multiple different locations during their typical day.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact portable lightweight strong apparatus for providing shade for people such as outdoor workers such as outdoor workers on roofs.